Talk:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn/Archive 1
A few things... Since I can't edit the page, I'll leave my suggestions here. #In the trailer section, second paragraph, first sentence: "...including it's unique landscape..." The "it's" should be "its" since it's not an abbreviation for "it is" in this case." Also, there should be an "and" instead of a comma after the "Telvanni Tower" part of the second paragraph. #The creature seen in the trailer might not be an Ascended Sleeper, since it appears to be in Apocrypha, which would make it an unknown type of Hermaeus Mora's Daedra. #It might not be a levitation spell being used to lift the Dragonborn up the tower, since he appears to be "riding" a beam of light. It might be some sort of magic elevator system. Also, Bethesda made it clear they wouldn't put Levitation spells back in the series because they thought it unbalanced gameplay. Draevan13 (talk) 23:08, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks, I have made the changes. Sorry about that. Jimeee (talk) 22:59, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :: I hate to be "that guy" but you made a few mistakes while correcting. The levitation device part, it's spelled "Ascend" not "Accend". Also, with the Telvanni Tower part, I meant that the "and" should go after "Tower", as in: "...including its unique landscape, the Telvanni Tower and a mysterious cave..." :: Also, I'm not sure about this one, but if you look closely when the First Dragonborn is absorbing the soul, it appears to be several dead dragons he's absorbing, not just one. I'd have to re-watch it to be sure. Draevan13 (talk) 23:08, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Fixed. 09:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Another thing is time stopped when the corpus or ascended sleepers or whatever were encountered. This could be a new shout, enchantment or power. The book with the tentacle maybe the oghma infinium which may return if gone or you may have to do the daerdric quest. Also the standing stones maybe the wild spirit stones from Bloodmoon. ::: 05:11, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry but thats all speculation. We don't add speculation to the article. 10:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) "this individual is purportedly a Dragonborn much like the Dovahkiin" Isn't Dovahkiin the same thing as a Dragonborn? isn't better than just write "this individual is purportedly a Dragonborn much like the player Dovahkiin"? -- 09:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) : I get your point, but we try not to use the term "player" if possible. I agree the wording is a little off but it will probably change eventually. Jimeee (talk) 09:50, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Netches were not hostile in . Maybe Netches are not "Enemies". Maybe they are just peaceful "Creatures" such a Mammoth --Gurgate (talk) 14:31, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Suggestions Since the article is protected, I'll point out a spelling mistake: in the lead section, "posesses" should be "possesses." Also, "one time" should probably be hyphenated, and the final sentence should probably read "ability TO absorb dragon souls," instead of "of." Finally, the last line in the "Trailer" section should say "three Dragon souls." Thanks. TheIndifferentist (Talk) 17:33, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, fixed. 17:38, November 13, 2012 (UTC) In the last paragraph before the ToC, it says, "In addition, the add-on will feature a plethora on new quests,"... The bold should probably be "of" instead. -- Lexmechanic (talk) 16:39, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information How to Start Dragonborn For those wondering how to start the DLC, this came straight from Bethesda "To begin Dragonborn, you must travel to Solstheim. This can be done at any point after installing the game add-on content by travelling to the Windhelm docks and locating Gjalund Salt-Sage, a sea captain that will take you to the island for a small fee. The “main” questline of Dragonborn will start soon after you have started the main game’s quest “The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller”, after consulting with the Greybeards for the first time. After having started this quest, you will soon run into a group of Cultists when traveling around the world that will discuss Dragonborn’s questline." Go to Windhelm's Docks and talk to Gjalund Salt-Sage. Would be nice to work this information subtly into the main article......MrBenMelon (talk) 01:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC)MrBenMelon Lost Legacy Help? hi, im doing the Lost Legcacy quest in the dragonborn dlc, and im stuck. it wants me to explore the tomb, and i have no idea where to look. iv looked everywhere and only found 2 keyholes for claws, 4 hidden chest, and several drouger bodies. PLEASE HELP. Sacrifice the Draugr (or another target) in the fire pit and it opens doorways to the west and east that lead to the claw you need to progress straight ahead, the pit is opened by a handle where you first enter the cavern (and the unreadable script is based) and overlook the scene. Followers Can you bring skyrim followers to solstheim? :Yes, it's just like travelling anywhere else in Skyrim. Mister Sheen (talk) 23:52, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information Dragon shout. Through my adventures I found a third dragon shout called "battle fury" which increases the attack speed of your followers by usinf the word loyal, valor and inspire. All three words of the shout are obtained through the quest lost legacy. The quest is exploring an ancient nordi ruin called Vahlak's tomb. In this quest you face drauger, corrupted souls and a dragon priest calles Vahlak the jailer who attaks the drogon born using fire spells. He will summon a flame atronach. cast fire storm and flame cloak. Vahlak does not drop a dragon priest mask. Before you face Vahlak there is a series of three straight forward puzzles that Tharslan the quest giver will help you through. After these three puzzles there is a ancient nordic three ring door with the answer being eagle, wolf, dragon (biggest to smallest). Tharslan appears to be on the court of Skaal Village seeing as he wears fancy clothes instead of Skall clothes. He will offer you this quest after you defeat the first dragonborn. I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I am not the strongest writer this is why I am leaving this comment instead of making a page. 04:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Bryce Minor Correction The Armor section in the portal says there are 4 new weapon sets. This should of course say armor sets instead. -- Lexmechanic (talk) 20:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) i found a cave with a weapon trapped in a stone with the markings you find on a cow about to be sacraficed to a giant except red in the cave their are no enemies, you open the door and start goping in the water will begiun to disapate and the stone with the weapon will be revealed any information would be very helpful to all players not just myself but thank you in advance!Mastercodeagain (talk) 13:44, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Platforms? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Dragonborn is only available for Xbox 360, isn't it? It says in the info under the picture (on the right) for platforms: "PC, Xbox 360, and PS3." That should probably be changed unless there's something in the works I don't know about. That is because of the DLC will be pronounced for PC and PS3 soon enough. Somewhere early next year. :PC and PS3 estimated release dates have been announced on Bethblog. 5th February is for the PC release and sometime in February for PlayStation 3: Patch 1.8, then Dragonborn, followed by Hearthfire and Dawnguard + 50% discount. Source: http://www.bethblog.com/2013/01/18/the-dragonborn-comes-in-february-and-hearthfire-dawnguard-too/ Insivel (talk) 16:06, January 18, 2013 (UTC) PS3 Release Announced by Bethesda Search dragonborn ps3 and you may find something about it coming out in early 2013 so someone please edit this page if you can. If Jimee can edit this page then he sould say that in early 2013 the ps3 version will be out. fate of the skaal glitch? Moved to Talk:The Fate of the Skaal Tense Changes The article still says 'will' and 'will have' in it. COnsidering its out this might need to be changed... - VaughanTES (talk) 09:16, December 23, 2012 (UTC) : True. I just have been so busy with the content, that this page has been neglected. Jimeee (talk) 11:02, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Weather bug On occasion when returning from Apocrypha the sky in Solstheim will have the green lights from Apocrypha dominating the sky, as well as vice versa that occasionally the aurora borealis will end up in Apocrypha. I'm not sure where a bug like this would go. Should it be in Apocrypha, Black Books, Solstheim, or some other page entirely? Zelron Harbinger of the end times 08:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Expanded May I suggest adding the following tab: Achievements There are 10 possible achievements, totaling 250 gamerpoints. --Samous (talk) 09:03, January 3, 2013 (UTC) No need for riding dragons spoiler info In magic section, the information about the shout that grants the ability to ride dragons should be removed due to spoilers. Traveling between Solstheim and Skyrim Is it possible to go back to Skyrim or are you stuck in Solstheim?--Ryker6110:26, February 14, 2013 (UTC)~2:25am 2/14/2013 dragonborn tickled the HELL out of my curiosity,the mad man (mage?) ok the note,he ate the book bla bla,but the source,why not implement that as a quest or even a new skill,FLIGHT!!!????? a quest for a lost rare book in wich throughout the game you learn more about its origin and those who kept it secret and why,leading to the end in where the skill is aquired AND TO HECK WITH FAST TRAVEL AND LOADING SEQUENCES,jmo Typo in locked page In the summary, under Dunmer Migration, it should be eruption, not erruption, of Red Mountain. Interwiki-Links Please add de:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn es:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn ja:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn pl:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn de:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn es:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn ja:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn pl:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 01:51, June 30, 2013 (UTC) How how do I start I just got this DLC and I have no idea how to start. Am I attacked or do I have to go somewhere? How do I begin?FortunePayback (talk) 15:35, February 10, 2014 (UTC)FortunePayback :See Dragonborn (Quest). You have to be attacked by Cultists after speaking with the Greybeards as part of the main quest. Hope this helps. 15:40, February 10, 2014 (UTC)